Submit your demigods!
by my blog is better than yours
Summary: SUBMIT YOUR CAST TO MAKE AN AMAZING STORY! Which side are you on? The hunters, The saviors, Or the Nomads. Can this new generation be heroes? Never closed. I can always use a good OC in the middle of the story!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place generations after the PJO series.

**Here is a guideline to use**

Boy characters are important too!

Don't make the characters _too_ perfect.

Make them have interesting back stories

The children of the big 3 are important but so are other gods (list on bottom)

Be as descriptive as you can be!

_**Questions will be in chp.3**_

**Ancient Greek name****Description**

Ἀφροδίτη (_Aphrodite_)

The goddess of love, beauty, and desire.

Ἀπόλλων (_Apollo_)

The god of music, healing, plagues prophecies, poetry, and archery; associated with light, truth and the sun.

Ἄρης (_Árēs_)

The god of war, bloodlust, violence, manly courage, and civil order.

Ἄρτεμις (_Ártemis_)

Virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, childbirth and plague

Ἀθηνᾶ (_Athena_)

The goddess of wisdom, warfare, battle strategy, heroic Endeavour, handicrafts and reason.

Δημήτηρ (_Dēm__ḗ__tēr_)

The goddess of agriculture, horticulture, grain and harvest.

Διόνυσος (_Dionysus_)

The god of wine, parties and festivals, madness, drunkenness and pleasure at forever young "

ᾍδης (_Hades_)

King of the Underworld and god of the dead and the hidden wealth of the Earth.

Ἥφαιστος (_H__e__phaestus_)

Crippled god of fire, metalworking, stonemasonry, sculpture and volcanism.

Ἡρμῆς (_Hērmē__̂__s_)

The god of travel, messengers, trade, thievery, cunning wiles, language, writing, diplomacy, athletics, and animal husbandry.

Ποσειδῶν (_Poseidō__̂__n_)

The god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses; known as the "Earth Shaker".

Ζεύς (_Zeus_)

The king of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, law, order, and fate.

Αἰθήρ (_Aith__ḗ__r_)

The god of the upper air and light.

Ἀνάγκη (_Anánkē_)

The goddess of inevitability, compulsion and necessity.

Ἔρεβος (_Erebus_)

The god of darkness and shadow.

Ἡμέρα (_Hēméra_)

Goddess of daylight.

Nῆσοι (_Nē__̂__soi_)

The goddesses of the islands.

Νύξ (_Nýx_)

The goddess of night.

Οὔρεα (_Oúrea_)

The gods of mountains.

Πόντος (Póntos)

The god of the sea, father of the fish and other sea creatures.

Θάλασσα (_Thalassic_)

Spirit of the sea and consort of Pontos.


	2. Chapter 2

Listen I'm very sorry I just realized this, but my original idea isn't good enough. Here is my new

idea; Camp Half-blood A.K.A the only safe haven for demi-gods was burned down with Hell-Fire.

The Orginazation, usually known as the Org. has done this. The reason is so they can capture

half-bloods and any auric creature (any creature that has a magical aura like half-bloods ex:

nymphs) that was using CHB as its home, and drain them of there auras, and give that magical

auric energy to reawaken- no body knows, but is refered to as The Great One. The Camp has

split into 3 groups:

**Saviors**= A group that go around looking for wounded auric beings and heal them. You can

stay with them after you are done healing, and they don't discriminate against birth (meaning you

can be any auric being). Because of this they have many allies, but they are overcrowded. They

are generally those kinds of people that can't see someone get hurt, but like I said they accept

anyone(other than mortals lol). They are constantly moving. A lot of the original Saviors (that left

camp) are Hermes and Apollo kids. They are constantly given medicine by other auric beings, and

even the other groups sometimes send them medicine.

**Hunters** = A group of demi-gods that are fierce. They only accept demi-gods that have a certain

attribute that can help. They may seem kind of cold, but it isn't true (usually when they don't

accept someone they try to help them reach the Nomads-look below- without any of the other

groups knowing.) They are extremely loyal, and will take you in if you are good at battle, growing

food, archery, and anything useful. They won't take any one in who isn't. They are mutual to the

other groups, but _won't _stop to battle someone who attacks them. They move around if there is an

immediate threat that they can't fight like the Org.(though the last time the Org. attacked they

butt-whooped, because the Hunters were more united.) A lot of them are resentful that their

parents did nothing to save the Camp.

**Nomads **= A small group of wanderers that usually are mutual to the other groups. All Nomads

know each other and help each other out. Some are resentful of their parents like the Hunters.

They travel a lot. And unknowingly have the god Hermes blessing. They tend to be strong,

because of all the monsters they fight along the way to the next safe-house. They travel in small

tight groups of 2-6 but usually not 6. They usually are very close to their group, and know that they

can rely on the. During battle the group barely needs to look at each other to know their battle

strategy. The people in a group are sometimes family or very good freinds. It is very rare for

someone to switch greoups, but if someone gets killed then all the Nomads gather and give them

a shroud (sp?). They have many connections and resources. They all carry back-packs.

So if you reviwed last time please re-review with the new questions that I will be putting in the next

chappie. I'm soooo sorry for making you guys re-put the info.


	3. Chapter 3

New Character forum

(you can keep youre old character and just add this info bc I loved the

old C's. Please write the whole Q or copy+paste.)

_**RE-RREAD THE Q'S I CHANGED SOME!**_

Name: (full name+ nick name unless dosent use last name)

Age+Birthday: (must be between age 12-19)

Attitude:

Fatal Flaw:

Hair color(and length + if its straight or...)

Eye colour(describe light or dark)

Godly parent:(not artemis or hera or persephone)

Relationship wth family(if there is a backstory then write it)

Crush or Boyfreind: (also add godly parent unless he/she is mortal)

Girl or Boy:

Are they claimed yet?

Are they originals = (Demi-gods that were at Camp when the Hell-Fire was

sent?.) If so how long were they at Camp?

Have they defeated any monster that was very powerful?

Do they have any special abilities?(ex. Frank Zhang Piper MClean)

What type of person are they?

What weapon do they use?

Any intresting backstory?

Are they good at fighting/archery?

Skin colour?

What is there stature? (emo, preppy, goth...and they can't be like resentful and be in the Savior group)

What was there life like before?

Have they ever visited/seen/gotten a present from their parent (godly side)

What group are they in?

Greek/Roman=

QUESTIONS FOR NOMADS

Are you resentful of youre godly parent?

Who is in youre communal (the small groups that Nomads have)?

Was the communal started before or after you joined?

Why did you choose/get chosen to be in this communal?

Did you ever apply to the Hunters?

Were you ever part of the Hunters? If so why did you choose to leave?

Were you ever part of the Saviors? If so why did you choose to leave?

How long have you been in this group?

Are you an original? If not then how did you come to find this group?

Any additional Info:

QUESTION FOR THE SAVIORS

Why choose this group?

Are you a good Healer? ( the auric beings that heal)

Which auric being are you? (demi-gods, nymphs...but not satyrs bc they are sent to

look for wounded auric beings)

Did you ever apply to the Hunters?

Are you an original? If not then how did you come to find this group?

Were you ever part of the Hunters? If so why did you choose to leave?

Were you ever part of the Nomads?If so why did you choose to leave?

How do you feel being in this group?

Who that you know of is in this group?

Do you think that you are over-crowded?

Do you like going to the meetings at the solstice(sp?) =when the three groups come together,

and talk about the things going on.

Any additional Info:

QUESTIONS FOR HUNTERS?

Are you resentful to your godly parent?

Why choose this group?How did you get to this group?

What is youre ability that let the Hunter allow you in?

Were you ever part of the Nomads?If so why did you choose to leave?

Were you ever part of the Saviors? If so why did you choose to leave?

How long have you been in this group?

Do you plan on leaving the Hunters?

Do you enjoy being part of the Hunters?

How do you feel about the seperation between the groups?

Any additional Info:


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is an updated list of Characters. Please keep posting!**

; Arista Dorothea

82; Ash Garret Maine, Madolyn Claire Fitzergald,Daniel Saylor

; Alyssa (Ally) Li

210; Kris Hawkings

; Rhiannon "Ria" Lynne Taylor

; Bryn Coles

Of Artemiss 2212; Callista Jones

8. PeetaPercyFANgirl; Arista Dorothea

**Here is a little something for you guys!**

**Summary:** The Org. is strong and taking over. The gods have gone silent, and The Great One is

rising. The camp has already split up. What will it take for them to finally reunite?

**SNEAK PEAK TIME!**

*In Olympus*

"I have come here with distressful news." said a pudgy man "The brat- I mean oracle named

Lily or something has spoken another one of those prophecies. It is the next Great Prophecy"

The immortal beings in the room gasped. Murmurs shot across the room.

"Prophecy- so soon?" said one.

"Again!" spoke another.

But finally the obvious leader, Zeus commanded silence.

"Well then Dionysius what are you waiting for? Tell us the next Great Prophecy."

The pudgy man brought over a girl with black hair and blue eyes.(This is not in PJO time it's 100

yrs. in the future!)

All the gods leaned backwards in their thrones, as if a skinny mortal was more than they could

handle. The girl stepped foward and green smoke spew out of her mouth;

"προδοσία τόσο βαθιά θα II.3.7 τύχη"

(A betrayal so deep it will twist Fate)

"Το κακό, η-"

(The Evil One, The-)

The girl was cut off when all of a sudden a grimy centaur that was covered in soot galloped in. He

looked pained, and if the gods would have seen his back they would understand that he was shot

with a poison arrow on the way to Olympus. If they asked him why it was there he would tell

them that he stopped that arrow from killing a camper. But alas they didn't.

The centaur took a couple wheezing breaths, and said "The camp is being attacked! The camp

is going up in flames, Hell-Fire!_" _With that last painful word he collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

NEW CHARACTERS- STILL MORE SPOTS

_********ANYTHING HERE CAN CHANGE********************_

_********ANYTHING HERE CAN CHANGE********************_

_********ANYTHING HERE CAN CHANGE********************_

_***********ANYTHING HERE CAN CHANGE********************_

_****************CAN CHANGE********************_

_********ANYTHING HERE CAN CHANGE********************_

_********ANYTHING HERE CAN CHANGE********************_

Caroline Elizabeth Hale= Intresting OC. Main. Possibly of the prophecy. Derek is in her communal.

Katherine Veronica Reed "Kat"= Might change her godly parent. PM me to find out wich one. Supporting. Intresting back-story!

Arista Dorothea= Might change name to Joy Dreda. Probably main. We changed together.

Bryn Coles=Surprising person! I like this Character, and she will most likely be in the prophecy. I like her 'cause she makes sense in a wierd way!

Rhiannon "Ria" Lynne Taylor=Like this Character. Will probably be supporting and gradually becoming main. Possibly part of the prophecy.

Andromeda {Andy} Doanald= Supporting. Will most likely not be in prophecy, but will play a part.

Destiny Macantire= Like this C. Will probably be main, and I might give her more information so I can work with her.

Kris Hawkings (Hawk for short)= I love the King Minos thing. Will probably be in the prophecy!

Madolyn, Daniel, and Ash= Instead of writing all seperate I'll just write it like this; I like this trio a lot! Most likely part of the prophecy.

I think I got everyone, if I didnt it was a probably an accident. I hope I did! Ok if you havent submited a Oc I suggest you do it fast! Also you may be a werewolf, fairy,nymph etc. NO MORTALS! PM me if you have a Q. or you want me to change some stuff. I am getting like no Nomads or Saviors, so choose them! People here is another preview

_**!*!*!*!*!*!*! SPOILER ALERT!*!*!*!*!*!***_

I refuse to believe it. I saw his shroud with my own eyes. I saw the younger kids crying,

and the older ones weren't any better. The Voice keeps showing me him. It hurts. I swore

to avenge _his_ death my hero, the one who took me in when no one else would. All the

fighting is keeping me busy, but at night I can't stop the Voice from giving me the

dreams. The dreams that haunt me. I have so much to tell, but I'm scared. Scared to tell

that I know more than I should. The Voice shows me things that I don't want to see. I

rerember the sweet voice with dangerous undertones that would say, _If you don't switch _

_over to our side bad things will happen. _But I won't make that mistake again.

GUESS WHO THIS IS, AND WHATS SHE TALKING ABOUT! THIS WONT COME UP TILL LATER CHAPTERS! HOPE U LIKED!_  
><em> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys For the first couple Chapters you are probably just gonna see what happens to

the campers, and how they see what happened in the Hell-Fire. You will see it in their

perspectives starting with Rhiannon "Ria" Lynne Taylor, because she is one of the first people

who sent in the questions with the answers. Everyone who is a main character will get probably

get half of a page explaining what happens to them after the Org. attacked. Now I am going to put

in the revised OC list:

**Nomads;**

**Communal 1**

Aella Smith, Xavier Monty (I will probably make him unless anyone else wants too.), Justin Blake

Shore,and Natalie Silver.

**Communal 2**

Caroline Elizabeth Hale, Katherine Veronica Reed, Rhiannon "Ria" Lynne Taylor (and Brisk

Frankington is added later...against her will) 

These are the Nomads that are mentioned, but obviously not all of them.

**Hunters;**

Emaline Em Thomas

Raquelle Richards

Asher Garret Maine

Daniel Saylor

Madolyn Claire Fitzergald

Destiny Macuntire (sp? sorry its hard to spell)

Arista Dreda

Kris Hawkings

Delia Reyna Solari + Ray

These are the Hunters that are mentioned, but obviously not all of them.

**Saviours;**

Brent Judifer

Trent Jonathon Donahue

Maxwell Drake

Bryn Coles

These are the Saviours that are mentioned, but obviously not all of them.

**Some of you may have comments or Q's please PM me before I put up the **

**chapter! **

**I am accepting ONE more character thats wierd and nice but odd and age 14-15. The only **

**other OC you can do is Xavier Monty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rhiannon Titania Taylor's Pov:**

I just realized in a week it's going to be my birthday. Weird, when

you're fighting for your life these kind of events don't matter

much. I don't even know how old I'm going to be, probably

around 15. If this was 6 years ago I'd be with my mom in the

kitchen, her in her favorite flowered smock, and me trying not burn

the cake. But then again I reminded myself its time to stop living

in the past. My dreams were constantly the same scary images,

only this time instead of being in the scene like I was, I was seeing

it through a different person's point of view.

_Their was yelling everywhere. People were falling and not getting_

_up. I knew if I tried to fight I would only hurt myself, so I didn't._

_Anyways I was in shock. Camp Half-blood being attacked. That's_

_what I was seeing, but not believing. I've been here all of 6 months_

_and after I'd come to terms with my fate as a demi-god I knew that nothing here  
>could hurt me. I saw flames burning everything in sight. I saw that trio that were always <em>

_together- Asher, Daniel, and Madolyn trying to fight off a huge Cyclopes. I just stood _

_there- unbelievingly, watching the scene, and I could hear a voice. I don't know _

_how I could hear it over the yelling, but I did. The mysterious voice wasn't talking, it was _

_laughing. The smoke was really thick now. I could barely see anything, and the last thing _

_I heard was the laughter, before my eyes closed and I fell. _

_####################################################################_

_I woke shortly after this sad episode and felt someone tugging at my feet. I quickly stood, _

_and stared at the girls who were tugging. Their faces were covered in dirt, and _

_tears fell down their faces. " I found another!" One of the girls yelled. _

_#################################################################### _

_Their were so many shrouds, but I didn't cry. I just hung out in the back of the hall. All _

_the gods came. I never thought I would see a god cry. I don't rerember how, but we all _

_left that night without saying we would. Their was no tearfull goodbyes. We just _

_seperated. _

Right now I was running to the nearest safe-house. I don't know who creates them, all I know is that they give me food, shelter, and some supplies to fill my pack with, and that's

enough for me. Caroline and I left Katherine at the last safe-house to see if their was

going to be a full moon. Caroline was going to do something crazy. It could take up so

much of her energy she would burn up. But we couldn't be left in the dark any longer. We

needed intel. Information are comrades and connecions didn't even solstice was

coming up, and that meant that the meetings* would be coming up. Caroline needed to

contact _the other side, _known as the Spirits Realm. Caroline would contact the Givers.*

_**Whoever reviwes first will get a preview to the next Chapter! More surprises below!**_

**The meetings*= The groups meet at Camp, and talk about: Threats, food shotages, **

**and if you are becoming an official Hunter they will give you youre cleaned weapon, **

**and claim you as their own (also the Nomads do this with new Communals, AND the **

**Saviours don't because they don't beleive in doing that.).**

**The Giver= If you haven't guessed already it is a... NOT TELLING! I will **

**say that it's a sort of creepy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kris Hawkings:

I had no emotional connection with my newer comrades. I did however have strong ties to my Communal. I reminisced on my old Nomad ways. But now I had a purpose. I glanced at my bracelet…

_I have been waiting a while for you to call._ The voice I resented so much echoed in my head.

_Not now! Please it isn't time! _I silently begged the man

_It will never be the time. I just enjoy watching you in pain._ The familiar voice responded.

I saw fire everywhere. I heard a scream, it was me yelling. I was watching a very vivid car-crash. People were honking their horns. But I just stood there watching my family die. I ran to them. I was running the fastest I've ever went, but I saw it was too late. I knew my mom was dead by just one glance at her broken bones. I looked at my sister, eyes full of tears, and saw that she wasn't gone yet. I ran to hold her, or protect her I don't know which one just to let her know I was here with her. As I felt her heart rate slowing, mine beat faster. A man stood to the far left of the accident, and said, "I can give you the chance to save her. Just one question, how far are you willing to go to do so?" His offer was so appealing I barely thought the idea through. I just said, "Anything."

The brief vision ended, and I was taken over be a strong fit of coughing. The other Hunter's looked a little wary. They couldn't afford to lose their best archer. I straightened my back as our General, Miranda came by.

"You ok Hawk? You need to visit the infirmary?" She sounded a bit tense.

I understood why. This was not the first time that the vision had come, ending with my shortened breath. I quickly responded with a quick shake of the head and said,

"It's nothing just the dust again." I said this all with a straight face, which meant nothing.

Miranda was better at sniffing out lies than a blood-hound could meat. She nodded, and I averted my eyes. I could tell she was annoyed at me for lying.

"Well then, are you ready to patrol?" She questioned.

I nodded. I was ready.

Later that night I really thought over my decision, to keep my sister alive. It hurt to even think this, but I really regretted not letting her go. I used to think I could have protected her from anything, anyone. How wrong I was, I bitterly thought. She was also a daughter of Apollo, meaning she could fight her own battles. I never wanted her to get hurt. Even if I resented my choice in cheating death, I know I would've taken her place any day. Most people called it being over-protective, she called it annoying. It hurt too much to think about her, and where she was. I forced myself to stop thinking about the mess I put myself in. Instead I thought about the way I had shot every target, and how Miranda gave me a pat on the shoulder with grudging respect. I didn't love the Hunters, but I definitely respected them, and I knew that I would fight to my death beside them, if I had to. I felt a tugging in my subconscious, as if some little person was sitting at the outskirts of my mind. I sadly had to get used to that feeling, with an evil prat giving me dreadful visions in the middle of the day.

_Yes? Figured out how I'm supposed to _repay _you._

If I could snarl inside my head, I was pretty sure I did.

_Yes, once you do this task for me, you will be rid of your curse, and me._

Woah he sounded...excited? It was a definitely blunt message. I expected him to cheat his way out of this. I was about to respond 'Anything.', but remembered that those were the horrid words that got me into this mess. I spent some time thinking about how to answer, when I started feeling him get agitated inside of my head.

_Answer quick, or the offer is gone!_

I knew now was the time to act.

_Tell me what you want, and if it within my abilities, I will do so._

_Good. _He responded._ Now swear on the River Styx. _

_I, Kris Hawkings, swear by the River Styx that if your request is within my power, then I will do it._

I could feel him grow giddy. Sheesh it was like he was about to wet his pants, well metaphorically speaking...

_I, King Minos, swear by the River Styx that my command is within your power, and/or ability._

_Well then spit it out._

By now I was getting angry. He was trying to build tension, to annoy me for some reason, before his big surprise was revealed. I was curious, and he DID swear on the River Styx, so he must be trying to hurt me... but how?

_Of course I will, I just expected you to know the answer!_

Now I was majorly confused. He had me exactly where he wanted me.

_Well_, he continued_, I command you to kill Aella Smith and Natalie Silver._

I froze. No. No. NO.

_You can contact them any time you want, with your magic bracelet. It __**is **__within your power._

He was ordering me to kill my former Communal ( I think it fits quite nicely). And even worse I had to do it. I sat down on my bed and cried for the first time since my mom died.


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS CHECK OUT THE LAST CH. I FIXED IT!


	10. Chapter 10

**I need a beta that will write all the romance scenes like kisses, crushes, etc. So if the romance is as stale as bread, do not blame me, I am only 11, and don't have love/romance or plan to, to know what to write about! So PM me if you want to beta it (only for romance though!) **

**Bryn Coles:**

"_Bryn how beautiful is it here?" My mother asked._

"_Yah! A completely desolate beach, let's get the fun started." I replied sarcastically._

"_You absolutely have no sense of beauty!" She said smirking._

_I started hearing a strange guttural growl in the clearing. Hmm… My mom looked un-fazed. I wondered if she even heard it, she could do that sometimes; go off in her own world._

"_Ma! Do you hear that?" I shifted silently._

_We heard nothing. Strange, I didn't even know or think that there were bears here. I heard it again, quite clearly. I saw a faint rustle in the trees. This time my mom looked back. Strike one._

_It approached and my mom's eyes bugged out. She turned toward me and mouthed 'run'. Strike two. I didn't want to leave my mom with that… thing. _

_It growled at my mom. She cautiously stepped back. She tripped. Strike three. _

_The thing arched its back, preparing to attack. My mom mistook the gesture. She bent down slowly, her eyes leaving the beast to grab onto something that she could use as a weapon. Last strike and you're out._

_I just stood there, un-comprehendingly when it attacked. I saw its powerful back legs push off the ground and onto my mom's body. I still stood there. It pounced so hard she was gone before it even tried. It stared at me, prepared to take its next kill, but a voice vibrated "Not her."_

I woke up sobbing in my pillow… again. The dreams kept coming, normal for a demi-god, but they weren't messages. Oh no, the gods had gone silent. The dream always scared me, and confused me. It hurt me to think too much about that day, but I did. Especially the voice "Not her." Who said this? Why had they said this? Why not save my mom? Oh let's not forget the biggie; Why is my life so… effing difficult?

It was really early. Why do I wake up at these un-godly hours? I quickly dressed, and knew that even though it was around 8:30 people would be bustling about trying to get everyone medicated, and such. I stepped out of my tent- yes tent there were too many sick people to actually give us cabins or whatnot, but whatever. I needed to stretch my legs.

"Hey! Hey Bryn over here! I need some help!" yelled someone from across the clearing.

I squinted my eyes to see who it was. Oh great, Max. That boy was extremely annoying, and was not anyone's cup of tea, first thing in the morning. He was waving me over. Ugh. I could pretend I didn't see him, but then he would give me that sad look, and I'd have to come over. Grrr. I jogged over, feeling weird in shorts. I have no idea why though… Back to the present time, I realized I was staring at him. Awkward. He was eating- something he does a lot. He doesn't gain any weight thanks to Artemis's curse.

"Hey, what is up? The sky is an unreasonable answer." He smirked. The very same smirk that drove most girls crazy.

"Well I was jogging till you called me over, so what do you need?"

He looked confused for a moment, and then he seemingly remembered that **he** called me over here.

"Ah yes I did didn't I? Well my arm has appeared to have shrunk over the last hour, and I just can't reach that container of salt. I absolutely need salt, because without it my fries, are just fried potatoes from France -"

I cut the nutjob off by shoving a fry in his mouth. "Sure. Here" I pushed the salt container into his hands.

"Yah… well see you!"

I left him with a fry in his mouth, and words stuck in his throat. Not something I wouldn't do, so why did I feel so… bad? I shoved the thought away. I wasn't exactly one for feelings.

*2*2*

The day went on normally, well as normal as it can be for demi-gods. Only eight newbies this week, a surprisingly low number. We, contrary to belief, were an extremely organized group. Every newbie or 'fish' was written down in the records. The records were kept under lock and key. It held all your information. I do mean everything. We all were assigned tents (I was tent 3), and had a leisure space. Our tents were not small either; they were about the same size as a cabin. It was all neat and orderly which was swell (**I know that I've been using lots of British lingo, but hey I was in the mood for it!)** and good, because we could not lose any meds. Some kids needed to be hospitalized. Some took pills every day. There were the little fishes with big eyes, and were adorable, and sadly they had been pulled into this world, the world of no return.

"Bryn! An enemy's on territory. All Ares kids take weapons and go!" Jeff's voice was urgent. It made me move pretty quickly.

What I saw scared me to death, twenty venti were heading for the campsite. I grabbed my knife out of habit. I saw the other Ares kids look a little wary. The Saviours had a lot of fishes, but Ares kids didn't want to be with us. We were too good. And that meant not a lot of fighters. I stared at the other eight demi-gods. This was serious. Little Suri's face was pale, and her twin brother Sammy was on the brink of crying. I was the oldest, and I didn't want to, but I took charge.

"Weapons at the ready!" I yelled. The fishes followed my command.

"Battle stance! On three we attack. Half in back half in front. Suri, Malcolm, Sammy, and Flick hide in the back till I give the signal. Kevin, Charlotte, Carlos, and I will let 'em chase us for a while, and then you guys come from the rear. Surprise attack. We'll fight them from the front in the confusion. GO!"

They understood, after all they were Ares kids. We got our weapons ready while the youngest ones scampered off into the clearing. I visualized throwing my knife. It all happened so fast after that. The venti marched forward, as if someone was commanding them to do it. They stopped at the edge of our territory and bowed their sort-of-visible heads. We were obviously confused, but knew better than to lower our weapons. Another shocking event- a man, well in his forties walked from the back of the Venti's. I only now noticed there was a small chariot in the back. He was holding a basket, and he also looked only – quite- there. He smiled at me and said,

"Hello there! I am no threat please let us be civil, lower the weapons."

I slowly lowered my knife, but held a firm grip on it just in case. He strode over to us, like he owned the world.

"What are you?" It may have come out rude, but he was NOT human more like in between dead and alive.

"Ah that does not matter." He airily retorted.

"It kind of does." One of the fishes said, returning from the safeness of the forest.

"It will come up in a later time, now there is someone that needs medical attention." He pointed to the basket.

AN HOUR LATER THE CAMPSITE

The old dude told us about a little girl who lost her family in a car-crash. When he said this he dabbed at his eyes, which I though was weird because there was no tears. He showed me the little girl smiling in the basket. She was shivering like she was cold, and would yell "NOOO!" or "DON'T LEAVE ME". All in all she was pretty freaky. She was scrunched up in a fetal position, and from time to time would moan from time to time as if she was in real pain. (Eep! my own OC is freaking me out!)

We agreed to take her in, and even though we were freaked out by her. We took everyone in. I was still creeped about that guy/ghost.

Once he left I felt relieved. The room felt darker with him inside.

**The old Man's POV:**

The girl- Bryn- was definitely on to me. She didn't believe my grief. I wasn't lying about the car-crash though. She also knew I was not human. Soon when my little puppet, Kris Hawkings, killed the twits, I would have a true body to possess. Oh what joy it would be. Ah the little idiot didn't even realize his sister was an Oracle. But the girl was completely out of her mind now. She had been moaning for months, while I held her hostage, to see if she could be cured. Alas it was not meant to be, so I had given her to the Saviours.

OMG! A TOTAL SHOCKER RIGHT!

People sense any romantic tension? *Raises eyebrows suggestively* No? Oh… Yeah, that's because I'm 11, and do not exactly have romance in my life, except with unicorns… ok sorry I'm rambling. Anyways I need a beta that will write all the romance scenes like kisses, crushes, etc. So if the romance is as stale as bread, do not blame me, again I am only 11, and don't have romance to know what to write about! So PM me if you want to beta it (only for romance though!))


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for this late update! I usually upload the latest chapter really quick. Anyways sorry again! So I will make this chapter EXTRA long, and I hope you people like it! Also please check out my poll for the title of this story. If you don't like any of the names PM me or review your title name! I'm thinking of having a set date when I should update… maybe on Friday? Also I hate when authors do this, but if you give me a lot of reviews I'll update like tomorrow!**

**For the Beta thing…J1210 WON! I loved all of your submissions and I told some of you that I was quitting the Beta thing. I did, until J1210 convinced me not too. So I'm sorry if I said I was done with the Beta thing… On a happier note; Congratulations to J1210!**

**HAPPY CHANNUKAHCHRISTMASKWANZAICA HOLIDAY! (Weird… sp check allowed that…)**

**Aella Smith's POV:**

"It's got to be him!" I told my close friend, Natalie or Tallie.

"No, it doesn't!" she yelled back. "It's one measly sign. It could be a trick!"

I know that Natalie doesn't like talking about our past Communal member. She misses him too much. I stare at our Communal emblem on my knap-sack. It's a bird with a sword underneath it. Every group has an emblem; Hunters have a picture of their parent's sacred animals on their weapons, Saviors have an emblem of an Eye on their jackets, even though I never got why until Talli told me. It was something to do with the gods protecting them or 'watching' them. Yes, that is so likely, especially since they've gone silent. But back to the emblems, every group has a different one, but the Nomads are special. Because of the way our group works we couldn't have one emblem. Every communal put a bird and a symbol that means something to the group. The bird symbolized being free, or wanderers, like us. Anyways our emblem had a sword on it because we thought it looked cool.

"Whatever, Talli. Let's just go."

"Yeah, fine," she sounds really irritated. An angry Natalie is never a good thing. "And keep annoying me with your stupid superstitions, and I'll tell Xavier just how much you lo-"

I quickly cut her off, by putting my hand on her mouth, before someone hears. Tell the whole world, would ya? Natalie was… stubborn like that girl I saw on TV with the cool hair-do and button left open on her collar, and said this hilarious thing about a platypus. Oops, forgot to mention that I remember everything I see and hear. A Really good tool for annoying people.

I follow after Talli, and even though I'd rather not get my hopes up about this sign I still do.

I was amazed Natalie was keeping it together! We got an actual sign, and it was wonderful for a few moments, before Natalie had to be a brat. It was Kris's bracelet chain. The same one we gave him all those years ago. I remembered saying that if he ever needed to find his way back home, it would help. It was a sort of magic type of bracelet. It would appear when he decided to come back. We finally get the sign from him, but she has to go all judgmental on me.

Natalie stops short, and I bump into her. Now she's acting childish. Two can play at that game, sister! I stick my tongue out at her. She looks at me like I'm a psychopath, and points to the safe-house that the boys went ahead to scout out. I see a shape moving in the window, and know that neither Justin nor Xavier actually had shadows that big. Then I hear a yell. That one yell kicks me and Talli into action, because we know who's yelling. The same boy who had started this Communal was back.

We break the flimsy door open and rush in. We see no blood or broken windows. Nothing… weird. We could not have imagined that scream, could we? All of a sudden I see two figures tied up in the far edge of the room. I rush over to them, and so does Natalie. Now we're seriously confused. It's Justin and Xavier. What the heck? They're not hurt at all either. All of a sudden I feel… I don't know like someone's standing over me. I whip my head around to see… Kris! Oh my gods! This is the happiest moment…ever. Seriously all it needs is a Hallmark card! Except he's holding a knife.

"Huh?" I ask him. Real intelligent.

He looks as if he's been crying, and he's all dirty. I feel a little guilty (but not much) too say I felt happy to prove him wrong about the Hunters. They obviously mistreated him! Natalie looks like someone slapped her… then turned into a sparkly vampire. She rushes up to him, arms open, expecting a bone-crushing hug, but none comes. She just stands there awkwardly with her arms open. And I understand the situation before she does.

Kris tied Justin and Xavier up. Kris was holding a knife, to kill us. He looks emotionally pained. I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do? I'm becoming frantic…in my mind; on the outside I'm as cool as really cool cucumber… in Antarctica. The boys are silent behind us, in shock probably. I'm not sure whether it's to seeing Kris, who we used to constantly talk about (its subsided these days) or to see Natalie being the giver of a hug (which did NOT happen).

I know that that knife is going to end someone's life tonight, and I stand watching and waiting for everyone else to understand what's going on. Justin does first, then Natalie and Xavier at the same time. They realize that knife will plunge into one of us, and no amount of ambrosia will cure them. I stare into those eyes that I've stared into when we were in danger time and time again. Who knew one day he would be the danger. And I breathe a single word. Everyone could hear it even if it was barely a whisper.

"Please."

In that moment, something, and I don't know what, but something broke. His eyes looked fractured as if all his resolve floated away. And in that instant whatever the Fates planned for us… changed. Because in that moment of confusion and silence, I called out to my friend, and I knew he was still there. I smiled, but he didn't. He fell on his knees, I didn't understand at first, but then I saw the blade protruding from his stomach.

"NO!" Natalie and I yelled at the same time.

The action looked forced, as if he wasn't in control. As if someone else was. And I don't care who, all I know is that I'm going to save him.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Veronica Reed<strong>

"I can't believe she did it…"

"I know," Rhiannon said quietly "Well… yeah she did it."

"What's wrong?" My original happiness is gone, replaced by fear.

"Don't sugar-coat it. Tell me what's wrong!" I repeat. I can get mad when I want.

"I think you should come and look for yourself. But be warned it's kind of… freaky."

When Rhia and I walked out of the safe-house I expected to see…I don't know, just not this. Caroline would contact other-siders. I thought I should do it, being a daughter of Hades and all. But, that's not what they meant when they said reaching out to ghosts. They meant the Spirits Realm. I bet you're wondering what's different about the two. Well, here it is; the Spirits Realm is where Spirits go that have not finished their jobs. They might need to tell someone that they love them, or fix the mess they made. Hades lives in the underworld (and in Olympus) where what's done is done. Anyways the Givers were mostly legends; they were just like Santa Claus or Chesky the Chanukah man or Kylie the Kwanza lady… sorry getting carried away again. Anyway the Givers were like…the top dogs in the Spirits Realm.

I also saw what they looked like; one was a red-haired lady with crowns and jewelry. One was a man with a beard and a wicked grin (which did NOT scare me). The third person was a boy. No, I didn't mean man, I meant boy. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. I was pulled back to the present time when I heard singing. Yes, weirdly enough the Givers were singing. Or Giving.

More importantly though was my friends face. Caroline was ashen white, and shivering, she was also floating in the air…. and screaming like there was no tomorrow. It freaked me out. I ran up to her, ignoring Rhia's protests. When I finally reached her, I started floating as well. And then I was enveloped in a white haze. You see the Giver's got their name from their power. They have the power to Give, as in thoughts, memories, ideas, and more. It was not a process you wanted to go through though, because it can burn you up.

I saw an image of the gods. They were fighting in the throne room. Everyone was yelling. Some gods and goddesses were crying Ichor. I was confused, and angry. I saw my father yelling just as loudly as any of the other gods. I resented him a little, but seeing him was almost too much. I gritted my teeth and walked toward the raging immortals. And I caught some of the words.

"No! I call for silence." Zeus thundered (never gets old).

The gods were quiet, but glared at each other.

"I- I th-think that it would help us greatly to-to contact our children" Athena stuttered.

She looked down while saying this. You could tell she was lying. This was not something she did, because it was not smart in her point of view. She wanted to see her children, for her own needs as a mother. Usually, seeing their children's face in their dreams was enough. Even if it was only once every three months, it was enough. Now they couldn't see or even contact them. I somehow could hear their thoughts- well more like emotions. They were upset. Very upset, and you never wanted an upset god, they could cause tsunamis, wars, end of the world, etc. Anyway the other gods started chiming in about the un-fairness of the situation. It was a complete mess. Gods were fighting until finally Zeus commanded silence.

"He's rising. We must deal with the immediate threat."

"Yes, but nothing can stop him, and fighting him would be useless." Athena said wisely (I'm on a roll)

The gods resumed fighting, and I was getting bored. Finally one of them asked to re-hear the Prophecy. Score for me! This was great; I would know the prophecy and be prepared. Or hear it and not understand it. Apollo came forward, weird where was the Oracle?

"A betrayal so deep it will twist fate."

Athena was listening and nodding her head.

"The Evil one. The Great One. The children."

"A king follows through with his plan and the wind with Him"

"In the land of the dead, they will rise."

"In the depths of the ocean one will prevail."

"But the one in in the home of the sun will save."

"There will be girls and boys, but in the end there will be a grave."

Hmm depressing much? And it didn't even rhyme! And then everything stopped, and I felt like I was on fire. I understood immediately what was going on. This was a memory, one that happened recently by the looks of it. And now I was being pulled out of it, but that didn't explain the burning…

"AHHHHH" I yelled.

I was pulled out of the memory and now felt real burning. Turns out I was on fire. Not something that happens every day, but hey I'm a demi-god!

"Kat, you're on fire!"

"I noticed!" I yelled back.

I also noticed the fire wasn't burning me to ashes; it was just a really hot feeling. The Givers came over to me and said,

"It isn't real fire. You just experienced you're first memory jump." The elderly lady said.

"Yeah ok, but can we turn it off!" I snapped waving my arms in emphasis.

The Givers chuckled, but it was weird the way they did it. They weren't natural chucklers.

*After the Givers leave to attend other duties*

Anyway once I was un-flameified I needed to tell everyone what happened. I knew the prophecy! I was totally wrong about this, as in contacting the Givers, being a bad idea. I walked up to my Communal and saw that Caroline didn't look so well. She looked at me, and asked in a coarse voice,

"What did you see?"

"The Prophecy! This is great! Right….?"

I stopped, because she looked sick to her stomach.

"Caroline, are you…okay"

No answer.

"Do you need medicine? I can get from the safe-house."

Again no answer.

Rhiannon spoke up, "What did you see?"

"Did you see someone dying or something?" I asked.

Caroline's eyes grew wide, and she spoke in that quiet voice,

"No…no, I didn't see that. They showed me the Great One. And now I know we have no hope."

With that last reassuring word, she broke down in tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey… I know you don't want to hear this, but I might quit this story. I have no time to write (in case any of you have noticed my late updates.) I really want to continue, but there's no time! I try to write, but by 11:00 I get tired. I have so much to do and it's not even funny. I have like a billion assessments, I missed three days of school (which in my school= not knowing what's going on at all!) My head hurts from my constant headaches and I have bazillions of bat-mitzvahs and bar-mitzvahs. I don't know what to do… I used to stay up late and write… and now, I can't. School is weighing down on me. My mom is even considering switching schools, because it has such a tough regime, and it's not normal. I feel terrible for not updating, and then I go to update and I realize I have a math test to study for. Or I want to update and I have detention (like EVERY day, because of my late's) I still love writing, but I get so tired and… I don't know what to do! So here are your choices.

Keep writing, I don't care if you update late.

Just stop the story…

Try and update fast!

I don't care.

"Anything else"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, guys. Yes, you can throw pitchforks at me and I'm so sorry- for everything. AND I haven't updated anything in months and I keep trying tto, but I think I lost it. 'it' being that special fuel writers have. It helps you with creative energy and typing. I can't- I think that I used a lot of it up by not typing or writing in forever. I am working on getting a manuscript published and I have been taking extra classes for writing. So, my technique is much better and so is my grammar. Yeah, not in this, but that's because I've been typing this straight from the heart and just typing and I wont look this 100% me typing what I feel. I have many ideas for the stories and someone once said I might be outgrowing this fandom. No, I think it outgrew me. I've been getting I don't know… just moody. And I take pills and they've been giving me massive headaches. And I need these pills forever. Bedcause of a medical condition (nothing serious, I just need to take them) And I have head ache typing this and I don't wanna work on any writing that isn't small and fluffy and that's why I'm upset and I'm sorry. So, no Im not quitting this (even I'm pretty sure that I don't have 'it' anymore and that I should just give up) but this is on temporary hiatus.

Forgive me.

P.S. There may be spelling errors and grammar errors, but that's because I haven't checkied it over or erased 1 thing. This is what I feel.


End file.
